


Frigid Mornings

by milkygae



Series: October is for Wolfstar (Inktober prompts as wolfstar fics) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Early Mornings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idk why I'm thinking about Christmas and mornings, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Sirius is a puppy, Temporary Amnesia, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkygae/pseuds/milkygae
Summary: It's Christmas morning and Sirius is acting strange. Strangely cute.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: October is for Wolfstar (Inktober prompts as wolfstar fics) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Inktober 2020





	Frigid Mornings

Remus was not an early riser. Getting up with the sun was for fools. Fools apparently were named Sirius Black. It was 8 am, which was far too early to get up when Sirius slammed onto Remus’ bed. “MOONY, MOONY! GET UP I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS!”  
Remus groaned and turned the other way. He attempted to stifle the noise with his pillow, but suddenly it was missing. Next, his blanket disappeared, and finally his socks.   
“EW, MOONY WHY ARE YOU WEARING SOCKS WHILE SLEEPING. YOU DISGUST ME I CAN’T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!” and then Sirius was bounding off, leaving Remus to blearily blink the sleep from his eyes.  
Sirius was usually hyper, but not like this. What had gotten him so excited? Remus’ question was answered when he tripped over a loose tinsel and went tumbling down the stairs. His mind was a bit fuzzy for a few seconds and then he opened his eyes just to stare into grey ones. Sirius’ lips curved into a rather delicious smirk and he shouted “AYYYE HE LIVES!”  
Remus would have liked to ponder about how attractive Sirius looked with mussed up hair, but he was dragged off the ground and herded to the couch. The Gryffindor common room was glowing. Candles floated through the air and the tinsel gleamed. Red and gold was the theme, as always. A large pine tree leaned rather precariously in one corner. Presents spilled from underneath and enchanted snow was falling softly. The snow disappeared before it could hit anyone, which Remus was appreciative of as he was always cold.   
Once again jerked out of his thoughts by Sirius, he softly smiled as Sirius animatedly began to talk once again. “So I got you a present. I wasn’t sure you’d like it, but James told me to stop being a plonker and to just give it to you. He said something about self image issues and anxiety but I ignored him because I’m flawless.” He passed over a small parcel, wrapped in plain paper and tied with a simple red string.   
Remus gently untied it and peeled back the paper. Inside lay a small velvet box. Upon opening it he discovered a thin silver ring. It was intricately woven and looked almost like it had little stars. With a closer look he saw that they were actually little opals. He could feel Sirius vibrating with nervous energy next to him and he looked up, a tad confused.  
“I hope it’s not too fancy, I know it’s not to your usual tastes. Uh- I thought you might like the meaning. Look at the stars again.”  
Remus took a second look. The stars formed the constellation lupus, the wolf constellation. He usually hated anything to do with wolves. Why would Sirius pick something like this? He knew that. “Ah, it’s lovely, but I don’t really get it. Do you have a gift receipt because you know I can’t wear silver?”  
Sirius looked at him in (shock?) for a few seconds and then loudly exclaimed “BLOODY HELL MOONY YOU WANKER! You really had to get amnesia on our anniversary. Guess that fall down the stairs made you hit your head a bit harder than we thought,” right before he leaned forward.  
Remus couldn’t breathe, was Sirius about to… kiss him?! He closed his eyes in anticipation. At the last second he opened his eyes and instead of a kiss Sirius slammed his forehead into his. His brain rattled for a few seconds and then everything came back. Last year on Christmas going out to look at the stars. Laying in the snow and then hearing someone sit next to him. Turning to find Sirius and his breath catching as he saw the boy looking almost ethereal in the moonlight. Sirius pointing to the horizon and gripping his hands to warm them up. “Out below the horizon is lupus. The wolf constellation. I know you don’t like anything to do with wolves, but just listen. That wolf is awfully pretty just like the one I know.” Sirius turning his head and breathlessly asking for permission to kiss him. Their lips melting together. Their breaths showing in the frigid night air as they laughed. Sneaking back in later. Sirius stealing chocolate for him from the kitchens and asking him to officially be his boyfriend. Sirius wanting to give him a nice silver necklace for his birthday. Sirius creating the charm nullum argentum. Getting to feel silver for the first time in years. Sirius being the best partner he could ask for. Sirius helping him through the full moon. Sirius, Sirius, Sirius. He smiled. “You’re not getting any for the next month, I know it’s you who put that damn tinsel there.” He strolled up the stairs with his new ring glinting in the morning light. He lay back down in his bed and came to the conclusion that he was right mornings were absolute shite.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm funny aha. If anyone gets why I chose opals and why I named the charm that let me know. Also Hagfish I finally wrote fluff like you said to.


End file.
